Vehicle hitches are used to couple a towed element to the vehicle. Some vehicle hitches may be difficult to access because they are positioned underneath a vehicle, which may cause difficulties when coupling an implement to the vehicle hitch. Further, vehicle components may be exposed to a ground surface that extends underneath the vehicle. The ground surface may include uneven or loose terrain that may contact the underside and/or the rear of the vehicle.
Accordingly, hitch plates may be desired to provide protection to the underside of the vehicle and to provide a convenient coupling location to couple a towable and/or mountable apparatus to the vehicle.